


【97】荒旅（R）

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: *核战后的废土世界，感染了不治之症的天与陆决定一同远行。*剧情比较平淡，就是个普普通通的公路片，后半段有点R18。*R18的部分是最近很想写的车内野战+淋红酒的play，这次写的或许是比较安静温和的H。*配角有ZOOL团出场。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	【97】荒旅（R）

天是被驿站内的那个CD机吵醒的，他记得昨晚自己的兄弟才刚往那里面塞了一张从街道废墟翻到的摇滚唱片，又接着生了铜锈的扬声器公放了一晚。而现在，这台机器就这么不断地冒着火花，一边固执地播着音乐，一边又时不时地发出刺耳古怪的嗡响。

他有些不快的挠着碎乱的头发，纠结了老半天后终于撑着坐起身，从被褥边杂乱不堪的衣物和啤酒罐中摸到自己的手枪，之后二话不说地抬手上了膛，他扣动扳机，总算是让耳边稍微清净了一会。  
“啧，吵死了，头也在痛……”  
宿醉带来的晕沉感让天捂头骂咧出了声，可他身边的被褥却在那时动了一下。他因此刻意地放轻了动作，本想这么把枪械重新放回到层叠的衣物里，属于另一位青年的手臂就这么从被子里里探了出来，有气无力地环住了他瘦削却结实的腰部。

“天哥，我好像听到有东西碎了……你又把什么给开枪打烂了？”  
“CD机，你上次硬要从废墟里捡回来的那个。”  
床褥又动了一下，直到那位环着自己腰的青年从被团中探出头，对方用那头毛茸茸的红发蹭着他的胸口，又慵懒地抱怨道：  
“那可是我最喜欢的，天哥真过分啊。”

“它早该报废了，陆，下次换个新点的吧。”  
天垂眼看向身旁，他用手揉了揉还没有睁开双眼的陆的头发，而陆却像是撒娇一样抬手向上蹭进他的怀抱，在将头埋向他的胸口后低声呢喃：  
“我不信，你总说我的什么东西坏了，其实都是修修就能用的。”  
说着，依旧闭着眼睛的陆小声嘀咕起来：  
“别忘了昨天我们和狗丸先生他们遇到的时候，吉普车的发动机又熄火了。我要是也说它早该报废了，然后往你的宝贝车子上开几枪……”

“不修好车子我们要怎么从这里出去？不准弄坏它，陆。”  
听到天微嗔的严肃语气，陆缓缓地从床边坐起，嘴角带着恶作剧得逞的笑意：  
“你看，提到这事儿你就会这么说。”  
天眼见着原本被盖在陆身上的布料滑了下来，看来昨晚他们两人的放纵还是让他的弟弟的身上留下了不少痕迹，等完全消去或许还要一段时间。陆托起天的下巴，主动在天的唇角吻了一下，之后又温和地推了推天的肩膀。  
“天哥，那就早点去修吧？我们总不能一直留在这。”

“好，我去修。”  
为了回应那个动作，天轻轻咬了一下陆的耳垂，枕边人因为他亲昵的举动散漫地笑出了声，又接着仰身躺回了床榻。在彼此道完早安后，天套上了自己的长裤，走出了那处荒废的驿站之外。

清晨的阳光刺得天有些睁不开眼，与之相反的，时不时迎着他的面吹卷而来的沙风又让室外变得格外寒冷。天随意地将一件外套披在了自己的肩上，提着工具箱径直走向了那辆在昨晚熄火了的车边——他和陆所处的这片沙漠不仅多风、昼夜温差也大得离谱，可为了能和抵达下一座城市，这条路线又是他们的必经之路。

他们的吉普车在昨天抛了锚，当时的天和陆正试图让这样笨重的铁皮早些穿过这片区域，但这一路段的公路早已废弃，顶着漫天的沙尘，之后的路显然也没有那么好走。发动机熄火后，兄弟俩不得不下车推行着两人唯一的交通工具，直到他们遇到了那只四人组成的“商队”。确切说，天一眼就能看出来——其中有三人都在逃犯名单上榜上有名，而唯一没有被通缉的那个应该是他们四人中年级最小的。  
那位名叫亥清悠的年轻人似乎一眼就认出了天过去的身份，那之后就一直警觉地躲在自己的同伴身后，几乎没怎么和他们说过话。不过在那四人和他们的车子的帮忙拉车的情况下，天和陆才能早些抵达最近的驿站。至于晚上他搭着陆的肩膀走进卧房之后的情事，放在现在倒也没有什么好说的了。

“你醒得真早啊，九条，我能直接这么叫你吗？”  
天的身后恰好传来了某个温润的男声，他侧目看去，想起面前身穿白大褂的男人似乎是叫枣巳波，当然，和那人看着正规的打扮不一样，巳波的行医途经并不正当，显然是位黑市的医生。  
“随你怎么叫吧，你的同伴都没醒么？”  
天正在专心检查堆积满沙尘的发动机，甚至没有抬头。巳波听后则是眯眼笑道：  
“你和你的兄弟昨晚的动静太大了，这里的隔音效果也不怎么样，我们三个光是把亥清的耳朵堵住就废了不少功夫。”

“你们两个是我见过的最怪异的兄弟，不，应该是情侣？”  
见天似乎对他的话没有什么反应，巳波补充了一句：  
“照理来说你们应该只有不出一年可活了，可你们看上去却一点都不像是得了绝症的人。”

“哦，原来只剩一年了啊，你是医生，所以能够看得出来对吧？”  
正在修车的天稍微停下了手边的动作，发动机的零件已经被他整个拆了下来，他具体检查了一下，之后平静地回答：  
“是啊，我和陆是辐射病患者，你对我们兴趣？”

“我并不是想要刻意挖你们的八卦，不过我的老师之前也是死于这种疾病。”  
巳波郑重地摇了摇头，又说道：  
“我花费了很多功夫去研究它，亥清你们应该看到了，他也是辐射病患者，当然没有你们兄弟俩严重，但也是他向我询问他的病，我会难以开口告诉他实情的地步了。”  
“所以？”  
天挑了挑眉，他听到巳波开口询问：  
“你们的态度很让人意外，之前你们两个是怎么过来的？”

“你问我们？我们没有考虑过那么多，不过是及时行乐。”  
天抬头看向驿站处，他的兄弟已经披着毛毯走到门口，红发还有些散乱，却是笑着用手势在远处和他打了下招呼。  
见天正在和巳波对话，陆靠在了门边，显然是没有打扰的意思，天又接着说道：  
“我还是第一次确切地从谁那里听到我们的死期，看起来我和陆要加快行程了，不然是到不了这片大陆的东海岸的。”

“东海岸？你们去那么远的地方做什么？”  
对于巳波的这个问题，天只是漫不经心回答：  
“想到什么就做什么，定居下来，找个教堂结婚，顺便再挖好我们的坟，然后每天都和陆做爱？……陆说死在那儿会比较浪漫，所以我们一直在往东走。”  
“浪漫……？”  
巳波听后愣了半晌，随后耸肩笑笑：  
“是吗？你们二位果然很怪异啊。”

汽车的发动机正好在那时恢复正常，那位医生往驿站的另一头走去。天本想站起身，正好又被上半身一丝不挂的陆从身后搂住，那位和自己体型身材相仿的青年用头蹭了蹭天的肩膀，轻声问道：  
“天哥，枣先生刚才在和你聊些什么？”  
“陆那么想知道吗？”  
天摘掉手套，又随和地转身反抱住陆，骨节分明的手指正好足够托住陆的脸，又在那时笑了笑：  
“那就给我点报酬，然后再告诉你。”

“想要什么报酬？”  
陆听罢笑着闭眼凑上前，原本睫毛正好扫在了天的脸上：  
“亲一下吗？还是……”  
在说到那里后，陆故意往天的耳边吹了口气，暧昧地压低声音：  
“天哥想要那方面的‘服务’？不可以提太变态的要求哦。”

“暂时的话……”  
天没有去给陆再说话的机会，只是张嘴咬上了陆泛着玫红的唇，他的兄弟“哈哈”笑了笑，又用两人更习惯地方式回吻过去。沙风吹着天的外套猎猎作响，他架着陆精瘦的腰，把那青年的身体往自己这送了送。  
“怎么了，只想吻我？”  
怀里传来了陆的轻笑声，天索性抱起陆的大腿，带着他靠在了车背上：  
“风太大，帮你挡挡。”

“这样我也可以帮天哥挡风啊。”  
陆边说边抬手环住了天的背，虽然依旧面带微笑，但语气却比之前正经了许多，大概是注意到天的身体正在颤抖，陆体贴地将身体往前靠了靠：  
“虽然枣先生不是什么坏人，但我不喜欢天哥和医生打扮的人在一起。”  
“为什么？”  
天用手点向陆的后腰，搂住陆的动作也变得用力了些，红发的青年因此小声的呻吟了一下，随后抬手回扣住天的头，继续他们的亲吻：  
“因为天哥很脆弱呀，要是从医生那里听到‘哎呀，过一段时间你们就会死了’这种话，一定会一个人憋着、又要自己纠结很久吧？”

那句话让天愣了一下，但他很快又轻浮地勾起嘴角。天俯身啮咬向了陆的肩膀，那里原本就还留着他们昨晚欢爱的痕迹，而现在他故意把陆的那块咬破了皮，牙齿嵌进肉里，一直到渗出黑色的血珠。又是一阵沙风吹来，天闻到了一股腥锈味，掺着灰土的味道。  
“陆，和我一起逃出来，你会后悔吗？”  
“又在问这个问题了？”  
被他压在车背的青年完全没有在乎自己身被新留下的伤口，那温和的笑容也依旧没有褪去。等到天终于松口后，陆用手环住了他的头。  
“这就是答案，天哥。”  
他的弟弟主动地让他贴向了自己赤裸的胸膛，那块原本就有着大块的一片深红，留在青年原本好看的躯体上显得格外乍眼。天闭上眼，直到他可以清晰辨明陆的那颗带着些许杂音、却依旧在倔强跳动的心脏，他的耳边才再次传来了陆的声音：  
“我没有后悔，无论这里有没有还在跳动，我都不会后悔。”

“陆，你啊……”  
天重新撑起手臂压在陆的身上，正好见着车背上陆慵懒地侧头看他，眼神温柔如流水，却同样热忱如光火：  
“天哥现在需要我的“服务”吗？我倒是无所谓、哇——”  
陆的话刚说了一半，就被天抬手捏住鼻子，见弟弟可爱地轻呼出声，天微笑着在陆的颈边吻了一下：  
“白天就算了，剩下来的报酬等晚上再收。”

“……诶？为什么？之前天哥就没在乎过啊。”  
陆贴在天的怀里撒起了娇，天温和地揉着陆的红发，声音随后低了下来：  
“陆，我想故乡的星星了，等晚一点，这附近应该也能看到星星吧？”  
在他怀中的青年很快跟着安静了下来，陆从车边坐起，眷恋地吻了吻天凌厉的眉眼：  
“嗯，那就找个能看到星星的地方。”

兄弟俩同样修长的手很快相扣在一起，他们在阳光再次亲吻了彼此，之后又尝试着发动自己的车子。  
等到另外四人出来后，天和陆决定接着跟着那个“商队”继续往前走，天坐在了副驾，把开车的工作让给了陆，望着多沙的道路，天轻笑着叹道：  
“陆，你觉得今晚会有星星吗？”

陆踩下油门，自然地回复了自己的哥哥：  
“会有的，天哥。”

+++++++++

第二天的行程最后，天和陆还有另外四人总算穿过了最棘手的沙暴区，又在一处少风的崖底临时驻扎了营地。四人里面的商队队长狗丸透真很擅长做饭，也热情地顺便为他们两个也准备好了晚餐；而另一边的御堂虎於则在晚餐席上丢给了天一瓶红酒，会露出意味深长的神情大概是因为昨晚他正好听到了某些不可描述的事情的全程。

“老实说，你们两个做那事的强度比我想象得大多了，不过真要喝酒助兴的话，相比起啤酒，红酒不是更有情趣些吗？”  
虎於那番指意明显的话其实没怎么在天的心底泛起波澜，反倒是平时他面前脸皮还挺厚的陆不知为什么红透了脸。天在注意到陆的反应后偷偷将手指探入陆的衣服内，故意地在弟弟的腰部捏了一下，等到陆浑身激灵地回看向他时，天又当着虎於的面把陆揽进了自己的怀里：  
“想到什么了？陆，白天你和我调情的时候可没像现在这样啊。”  
“好、好了天哥，你别在御堂先生面前聊这个……”

“哈哈哈，你们两个果然巳波说得一样啊。”  
虎於在看到正在亲热的两人后爽快地笑出了声，他对天举起自己刚斟满酒的杯子：  
“九条天？我也听说过和你有关的事，我们被当成罪人被四处追缉的时候，你还是那座卫星城里最有名的督察警，我记得你的小队叫……”  
“叫Trigger，那是一年前的事了。”  
天随性地搭住陆的肩膀，而陆也安静地拉住了天的手，天在谈及过去的时候永远都会确信陆就在自己的身边，而现在也是一样：  
“那时候我和陆的身上还没有这种病。我的另两个队友现在过得很好，陆的朋友们也一样，我们知道这个就好。但我和陆已经不属于我们的城市了。”

“真没想到啊，原来你会这么随便地就把这些事告诉外人。”  
对于虎於的感慨，天的语气倒是显得满不在乎，他抬起自己的手臂，又把长袖拉下，露出了那里留下的有如被荆棘缠绕一般的深红色印记：  
“如果你和我们一样，我想你也不会多在乎过去的。”

“放心，九条，被流放的罪人一般不会去多管其他流浪者的闲事。”  
虎於听后稳重地晃了晃手边的酒杯：  
“无论过去怎样，你们两个现在都是我们的旅伴。”

天依旧搂着陆，他甚至能感觉到陆在他颈边的吐息明显了些。眼前的那些和他们只不过是点头之交的生人们或许在外只是一群无可救药的逃犯，但他们从这些人那里收到的并不是刁难和漠视，而是简单的善意——  
“希望你们兄弟俩能够真正抵达你们想去的目的地吧，无论那里是世界的哪一边。”

对此，天同样真诚举杯回敬：“当然。”

+++++++++

天偶尔会回想起他和陆的少年时代。  
他们兄弟俩曾经拥有过一个既存在着青绿草木与鲜花、同样也能在夜晚看到星星的故乡。那时的他们也和现在一样无拘无束，孩童的心性会让他们在夜空下追逐，一边绊倒另一边，两人时常会相拥着跌落在草坪中；天总会看见陆的眼中除了自己的倒影之外还有一片星空，当时天所见的繁星全是来自陆的眼睛，他从那时起就深爱着自己的弟弟，而他也清楚陆同样深爱着他。

核战争随后便把他们的世界弄得满目疮痍，四处飘飞的放射物让辐射病变成了随处可见病征。为了躲避污染，人们群居在了地下的卫星城里，而地面之上则荒芜到只剩下了废墟与漫天黄沙。天和陆经历过战争的离散，又各自生存，直到他们再次相会时，两人都已经顶上了不同的姓氏，做着截然不同的工作。  
天成为了那座城市的督察警，而陆则是研究院的高层，毫无疑问的，当时他们都是那座城市的精英，同样都在尽可能地为自己的城市作出贡献。至少在那时，他们都尊重着彼此选择的人生，没有现在这样渴望纠缠至死的放纵、也不会轻易对彼此言说“爱”——  
人类本就是会被文明驯化的动物，在日渐保守的规则下，天自然明白他们的那份感情并不正当也不可以被表态。理性自持地保持距离可能是他们两个唯一能做的，可只是一点小小的改变，不过是一处改变，他们的“平衡”被打破了。

那天清晨，天在自己的公寓咳出了一口黑血。异样的锈味让他抬头往镜中看去，而后他最先注意到了在自己的手臂处开始向外蔓延的深红。  
那时天手上的痕迹还没有像现在这样明显，可他还是明白了这个痕迹究竟意味着什么。  
辐射病是他们这个年代不治的绝症，而像他这样长期在外执行任务的警察自然会不可避免地接触到危险，天已经不记得自己在当时是以怎样的心态洗去手边的血迹的，他的工作决定了他不能把自己的病情透露出去，而对于这之后的未来，当时的他并没有做过什么具体的规划。

天本以为自己不会对他将死的事实感到恐惧，可在他重新看到通信录上“七濑陆”的名字时，天知道自己想错了。  
他还没有陪陆走到最后，天不想在陆之前死去，也不甘心自己就这样死去。  
他的弟弟原本要比天体质更加虚弱，甚至儿时曾经就患过棘手的呼吸道疾病，但现在，身患不治之症的是他，无法告知陆实情的也是他。天曾经想过让陆彻底断绝对自己的念想，两人原本就克制的往来变成了天单方面的回避，可就算如此，陆依旧会主动走向他，对他露出煦暖的笑容，询问他：“怎么了？天哥。”

——不如索性就这么离开吧，在最合适的时候辞去自己的工作，不要被自己的朋友或被陆发现，自己去找一个地方迎接死亡。  
曾经的督察警抱着这样的心态卸去了自己的警徽，天把自己离开的时间选在了他和陆的生日的前一晚，可就在他带着行礼准备离开时，天却发现陆一直都站在廊道昏暗的灯光下。  
“陆？”  
“天哥？我想为天哥准备好今年的生日礼物，我们——”  
他的弟弟的上身穿着极为单薄的衬衫，转头露出的欣喜表情显然是因为已经在这里等了他很久，陆走上前，原本应该是想和他搭话，可在对方注意到天手边的旅行箱后，陆又皱起眉：  
“天哥，你要离开这里？”

“啊，这……”  
天犹疑了片刻，他本想找些什么理由开脱，可在陆用带着水光的亮红色眼睛注视他时，他又觉得自己一句话都开不了口。  
他不想离开陆，也舍不得陆。  
天可以在平时对陆说出任何违心的谎言，可在他已经确切地清楚自己的时日无多，偏偏是他最应该去用欺骗陆的时候，他却连开口都做不到。  
为了不去对上陆受伤的眼神，天别过头：  
“陆，我会暂时离开一段时间，只是一段时间……”  
“天哥在骗我吧？”  
他的话还是被陆打断，陆垂眼说道：  
“天哥只要离开这，就永远都不会回来了，对不对？”

“陆，我——”  
未等天的下句话说出口，陆用双手提起天的衣领，在将身体贴向天的同时主动将自己温软的唇送了上去。  
在没有被束缚在这座城市之前，天和陆曾经在少年时代亲吻过，而此刻的陆正是像他们小时候一样青涩地将自己的舌头探进天的唇边，所有主动热情的挑逗都只是为了得到天的回应。这是他们在成年后的第一次接吻，有那么一瞬间，或许天的理性真的暂时被他对陆长久以来的渴求压下，他迷乱地闭上眼，却觉得唇角传来了酸痛的触感。  
陆用力咬破了天的嘴唇，让天因为辐射病而变得漆黑的血液一点点落下。直到他们的口中满是血的味道，而陆也努力地用柔软的舌头将那些血迹舔舐去。  
“呼，天哥……”  
天听到了陆在他的耳边细小的呻吟，这一次，他意识到了陆真正想去做的事：  
“陆，不行，你会被——”  
天下意识地推开陆的肩膀，想要让那个吻终止，但那位唇角沾着黑血的青年又温顺地抬起头：  
“天哥担心我会因为你的血被感染？”

“我不会让天哥觉得是自己害我变成什么的，我已经知道天哥的事了，但是天哥，你别害怕……”  
陆抬手将自己的那件衬衫的纽扣一个个解开，他的声音正在颤抖，但为了能让天看清他的身体，陆还是倾身向前：  
“……天哥，你不用一个人害怕。”  
在看向弟弟原本应该很好看的胴体时，天惊讶地睁大双眼。  
随着衣物滑落，陆的翼骨和胸口同样有深红色的纹样攀附，他的弟弟原本就对他拥有着不可抗拒的引力，这些纹样的点缀或许只会让天眼中的陆蜕变得更加美丽。  
“陆，你也……”  
天终于无法再去克制自己的情绪，他把陆揽入怀中，指尖划向陆背后的纹样：  
“……原来是这样。”  
他只是用力地、尽己所能地拥抱住了自己的弟弟，甚至觉得自己的心跳都要在那刻与陆相融，他将头埋进了陆的肩膀，眼泪随后落了下来：  
“原来是这样，陆，陆……”

上帝为他们为他们安排了相同的出生，而此刻，他们的死亡也被以相同的方式相连在了一起。

天还记得他在当天的夜晚拉住了陆的手，他们在街道上一路奔跑，就像回到了自己的童年；他们在草草做完准备开着吉普车闯入了地表，让那辆车在夜空下的荒原一路飞驰；不再有规则和拘束，那同样刻在他们身上的纹样似乎根本不像是死神敲响的警钟，而是他们重新找回自我，与彼此重新相连的证明。  
不知是过了多久，天与陆让那辆车在一片完全空旷的地域停了下来，他们彼此褪下了身上的衣物，在相拥的热吻之后，是毫无顾忌的交欢。

那一晚，当天抓紧陆的手腕，让自己的欲望在陆的体内释放时，他虔诚地吻过了陆胸口的那处深红，又听见了身下的陆轻喘着询问：  
“天哥，我那里难看吗？”  
“怎么会？很美啊，陆的胸口就像多了一朵玫瑰花。”  
他的弟弟在听后笑出了声，手臂再次挽了上去：  
“那从今晚开始，我就是只属于天哥的玫瑰了。”

“天哥，我们一起去东海岸吧，在能看到大海的地方定居下来。”  
陆将唇贴在天的耳边，以平和又坦然语气在天的耳边轻声吐息：  
“能和天哥一起死在海边，一定会很浪漫。”  
“好，那就往东走。”  
天垂眼吻了吻陆脸颊的汗珠，他与陆十指相扣，又方才发觉誓死不渝原来离他们的故事如此贴近：  
“陆，直到死之前，我都会一直陪在你身边。”

+++++++++

“天哥？”  
耳边传来的是他所深爱的恋人的声音，靠在敞篷的吉普车内走神的天这才发觉自己的弟弟正在他的耳边呼着气，就和当时的那晚一样。陆趴伏在他的身上，温和从他的耳垂一直吻向他的喉、他的肩骨。陆蹭向天的胸口，故作赌气地咬了咬天半敞的衬衫下裸露在外的皮肤：  
“天哥，你是不是又在胡思乱想了？一直都不愿意看我。”  
“就算是胡思乱想，也是在想陆的事啊。”  
天轻笑着揉了揉陆的头发，手指沿着陆的后颈背一路向下，直到在陆的脊背处游离。他的爱抚让陆低哑地呻吟出声。陆微笑着抬手解开自己的上衣，又张开双腿坐在天的腿边，衣衫自然地滑落。  
“那么……”  
夜风的吹拂让陆碎乱的红发不断飘扬，他在那时眯眼对天笑了：  
“天哥，白天后续的报酬，你现在不想来要走吗？”  
“哦？陆还记得啊。”  
天没有急着帮陆褪去上衣，而是微笑着带住陆的身体，让对方开的双腿往自己的腰部靠了靠，光是隔着布料就能稍微感觉到陆的前端已经勃起湿儒，他抬手往弟弟的那处按去，又在感觉到陆对身体正在发颤后轻吻了下陆的脸：  
“陆的这里起来的那么快？还是之前就在想了？”

“嗯，哈，因为天哥说，要找能看到星星的地方。”  
眼见天正在为自己解下腰带，陆微红着脸撑起身子。两人在不久之前把他们的车开到了离他们的营地稍远的旷野，从这处看去还能隐约看到那里传来的暖橙色灯光。天用手指温柔地划过陆的腰线，故意让自己同样硬起的部分往陆的腿间顶了顶，陆因此笑着轻呼了一声，双手托起天的脸，带着天一同往上方看去：  
“你看，我说会有的吧？”  
他们的头顶是一片星空，虽然只不过是寥寥的几颗星星，但这是即便在地表上也极其稀罕的场景。  
“哈哈，是啊，真的有星星。”  
天微笑着褪去陆的长裤，手指带着润滑用的液体探入陆的后穴，他一边为陆做着扩张，一边俯身张嘴咬住了陆因为暴露在外而稍有立起的乳首：  
“陆简直就像有魔法一样，无论说什么都一定会成真。”

“骗人，也有很多不能成真的事情啊。”  
在天的手指的挑逗下，陆微眯着眼蜷起双腿，天太过小心的动作显然没法满足他，陆伸手隔着布料探向天的阴茎，出于挑逗的心态用手夹住，又开始在那处摩挲。  
“在做什么呢，陆？”  
天被陆激得低哼一声，又用手指往陆后穴地更深处抵去。感觉到自己的内侧的腺体正在被天刺激，陆轻喘着抬手解开了天的长裤，又将身体主动送向了天的方向。  
“嗯，天哥，如果是平时的天哥应该会更粗暴些的……”  
“陆喜欢我更粗暴点？”  
还未等陆说完，天就已经带着笑架起了陆的身体。红发的青年随后被压在了方向盘上，这已经不是他们第一次他们自己的车里做爱了，而这个体位则是陆最喜欢，也最能让陆舒服的那个。被压向方向盘的陆张开手臂扣住天的脖子，两人的唇舌很快纠缠在一起，在细密的深吻的同时，天继续在陆的体内抽送着自己的手指，又在唇齿偶尔分离的空隙暧昧地说道：  
“难怪陆平时都喜欢我不戴套做，直接粗暴地射进去会让陆更舒服是吗？”

“什么啊，明明是天哥自己喜欢射进来。”  
陆轻笑着回应着天的吻，而后又抬手拢起天的碎发，那件贴在他的身上的衬衣几乎没有了什么遮蔽的效果，只是松垮的搭在陆的双臂上。等到天探出手指，再次将他压着方向盘向前推去，陆的也撑着身体也跟着缓缓压下，之后他的身体可以吞下天挺立的阴茎，肌肉匀称却又细长的腿可以环紧天的腰，邀请天进入自己的体内。  
“……天哥。”  
“嗯，陆……”  
陆粘腻甜美的声音让天在进入的那刻忍不住低吟出声，他用手揽住陆的肩膀，感觉到自己的分身正在被那处分泌着液体的肉壁包裹，在充分享受恋人的吞吐的同时，天架着陆的腰，将自己的腰往陆的体内用力顶去。在天怀中的陆不安分地用手划向的天衬衣的内侧，同样一点点解开，指尖覆向了天的胸口。  
“天哥的身体真好看啊，每次都、嗯，每次我都会那么觉得……嗯……”  
“是吗？可我更喜欢我的玫瑰哦。”  
天反拉住陆的手，用力地向陆的敏感点顶去，他的怀中人因此浑身颤栗。天又在狭小的驾驶座内压着陆的身体，他用手托着陆的腰际，与他逐渐变得强硬的动作相对的，是他在陆的耳边温柔无比地爱语：  
“陆才是最美的，身体的每一处都那么好看。”  
特别是在他的身下绽放的时候。  
天一边这么想一边闭眼吻向陆的侧颈，每一次的撞击都像是为了把他生来另一半的骨血融入自己的身体，他抚摸着陆已经泛起玫红色的的胴体，在听到陆甜美的呻吟后又带着他的腿再次往上。身体早已熟悉彼此的他们在每次情潮泛起的那刻都会觉得平静又理所当然，只是那份欲火燃起的后劲总是超乎他们的想象，以至于真正浇熄它们都会有些困难。

他们是双胞胎，最了解亦是最深爱彼此的人，光是挑逗彼此的欲望都能够让他们两人得到莫大的满足，而带着彼此一同攀上顶峰总会给予他们无与伦比的欢愉。无论是天或是陆都早已习惯这源自灵魂的共感。  
感觉陆正在自己的身下主动扭腰，天同时加快了自己的速度，他将自己的分身顶向陆正内壁的那处的敏感，修长的手指也像陆勃起的前端探去，指尖点向那处溢出些许白浊的孔洞，开始为陆上下撸动。  
“陆，你抖得太厉害了，是不是要先射一次会比较好？”  
“唔，天哥……太快了，现在射，太快了……”  
大概是被哥哥的话所刺激，方向盘上的陆微红着脸侧过头，他原本环住天的后腰的双腿在一次次的快感冲击下发颤着蜷紧，而天也感觉到陆正在出水的甬道更加用力地包裹紧了自己。那份快感惹弄得天差点就要将欲望发泄出来，他用手继续替陆爱抚着前端，自己的阴茎也同样在陆的体内撞击得更快。  
“天哥，别那么、别那么用力顶过来，我会，会想去的……唔……”  
听到陆的闭眼呢喃，天抬起另一只手理开陆散乱的红发，那早已涨起的欲潮让他的动作开始变得更用力粗暴，可他还是倾身在陆的眉间印下一吻：  
“乖，先射一次，不用忍着。”  
“天，天哥，我、我……”  
陆最后还是释放了出来，那些溢出白浊绝大部分都洒落在了他自己带着肌肉的小腹上，在发觉到这点后，陆轻喘地将头贴近在天的怀里，又有些生气地晃了晃天的肩膀：  
“真是的，天哥又这样！”

“哈，明明是陆自己的身体那么敏感。”  
垂身就能看到自己的爱人可爱的表情，天带着笑眯起眼，他依旧保持着插入的姿势带着陆的腰向座椅靠去，又让刚刚射精过一次的陆坐在了自己的身上。两人很快重新拥吻在了一起，只不过这次是陆在天的上面，依旧在高潮余韵中的陆的身体敏感地就像一只小兽，只要天继续顶上去，陆就会发出满意的轻哼声，而天拖着陆的下巴，将舌尖探入贝齿，为了让陆能够在他们的吻中泄出更好听的声音而不断挑逗着。  
“天、天哥，我才刚去过……你慢、慢点……”  
陆的语气似乎有些为难，可他依旧在迎合着天的挺入下意识地扭动着腰肢，陆撑身向前，立起的乳首正好撞向向天半敞的胸口，无意间摩擦到了天的乳首，两人同时低吟了一声，天这才结束那个吻，双手扣住陆的后臀，继续在陆的体内抽插着：  
“哈啊，陆，来，该让你的哥哥也射出来了，来取悦我试试？”  
“天、天哥，我、陆会的……”  
陆用手扶着天的肩膀，为了配合天，他的动作也变得更加热烈了，像是想到了什么，陆用手碰向车内的那瓶红酒，但他没有为了替天喂酒而喝下它，只是在天的顶弄间一边轻晃一边咬下红酒地瓶塞，又从自己的头上浇了下去。

“嗯，天、嗯……”  
原本微凉的液体过着室外的夜风，又顺着陆的红发一头滴落了下来，天眼见着红酒顺着陆的身体向下划下，从肩骨一直顺着滴向小腹，一直到敞开的大腿，又和之前射精的精液混在一起，而那件挂在他身上的衣衫也因此被彻底沾湿，满是甜腻的液体。  
见陆的嘴边依旧咬着瓶塞还未吐出，天的手指故意揉捏了下陆的臀肉，又用力地将阴茎撞向陆的腺体，陆就像被电流经过一样在那时开始浑身发颤，他下意识地咬紧瓶塞，口水却混着身上的红酒从塞边不自觉地往下滴落：  
“嗯唔，唔……”  
“怎么了，陆？”  
天一副带着坏心思的样子，却故意无辜地在陆的耳边低叹。陆用带着水雾的眼睛瞪了天一眼，他随后找到空隙吐掉瓶塞主动吻向天的唇，又生气地轻咬了一下。  
“天哥，你总是、使坏……”  
陆边说边探舌挑逗着天的舌，同样让红酒的液体顺着自己的唇落进了天的嘴里，天知道陆很喜欢在被他进入身体的时候与他接吻，快感来得越多，陆越会用这种方式来向他索求依赖和寻找安全感。而这次就着微甜的红酒或许是调情的意味越多，但眼见着陆略显孩子气的态度，天还是轻笑着回应着那个吻：  
“哈啊，因为陆每次取悦我的方式都很可爱，我会忍不住想作弄一下。”  
舔舐过陆唇边微甜的酒液，天将自己的舌探入陆的口中，而分身也挺送地更用力。陆也没有在那时闲下，指腹擦过天的乳首，将手边的酒水也一并带去。双方的挑逗让他们周身不断升温，直到他们两人彻底溺在那过于甜美的欲望中，指尖与指尖相扣，人影与人影重合。  
“哼嗯，天哥，天哥……”  
“哈，嗯，陆，陆。”  
陆的身体因为天的撞击而再次开始痉挛，注意到陆的反应，天也同样往陆的体内撞去，一直累积欲望在那一刻几乎到了临界点，天痴迷地用手将陆的后臀往下按去，又贴近陆的耳边：  
“陆，你是不是又要，嗯，高潮了？”  
“天哥，明明这次天哥也……嗯，嗯……”  
陆倾身托着天的下巴，只是为了让自己的吻落下，天闭眼回应着这个深吻，直到之后几下抽送，天将自己的精液射进了陆的体内。

“哈，天哥，我……”  
“陆，我的陆……”  
同时攀上顶峰的快感让两人兴奋地相拥在了一起，天保持着那个插入的姿势一段时间，等射精完毕之后才拔出自己的分身，等带着陆背对着自己坐在了腿边。粘腻的白浊在那一刻顺着陆的腿缝落下，天一边抚摸着陆的腿，另一只手则褪去陆身上零散的衣服，薄唇顺着陆好看的脊背吻去，慢慢吮吸过红酒在陆的背线处留下的液体。  
“天哥，你那里又……”  
陆将手探向了天的阴茎，虽然刚刚射精过不久，但那里显然又重新硬挺，注意到这点的陆扶着身子尝试着重新坐下，但未等陆反应过来，天已经扣住陆的腰，将自己的分身整个埋了进去。  
“嗯啊！”  
突然被再次填满的快感让陆无所适从的向后仰去，而之前留在他体内的天的精液还没有被清理，肉体的重新交合甚至可以隐约听到水声。  
“真是的……天哥！再这样我真的会生气的！嗯，哈啊，嗯。”  
带着撒娇的语气，陆有些闹脾气地转头向身后看去，可随后他的嘴边就只能再次溢出甜美的呻吟，天从身后探手玩弄着陆的乳首，轻笑着挺送着分身：  
“陆才不会生气，而且是陆刚才自己想要的坐上来啊。”  
天边说边咬向陆的耳垂，故意在陆因为害羞而泛红的耳边哑声道：  
“是陆自己想要，哥哥才会帮你忙哦。”  
“天哥，别说了。”  
陆被天顶弄地浑身发颤，而天也闭眼加快自己的速度，他将陆像前压去，好让自己的身体的重量压在陆的身上，享受着真正占有自己的恋人，与爱人融为一体的快感。  
感觉陆的手向前探去，天也从陆的身后探手再相扣，天不断亲吻着陆的翼骨，直到他们能听到的只有交合时可以发出的水声。  
“天哥今天……好粘人……”  
“陆，唔，陆不喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜欢、喜欢啊……”  
天带着爱意的吻让陆的背部不断颤抖，陆一边迎合着天下身的动作，一边轻喘着转过头，而那时天从身后将陆环起，再次吻向了陆挂着银丝的嘴唇。  
他们在夜色下亲吻着，又继续他们的动作，直到天再次在陆的体内射精时，陆背对着天蜷缩着身体，又被天紧紧搂住。

“天哥，从我们离开城里到现在已经一年了。”  
陆温顺地搭着天的手，带着喘息地被天带着回身靠近怀里：  
“今年的生日你得把CD机还我，还有明年，明年到了海边，我们就在生日那天结婚。”  
回想起白天那位医生的话，天愣了一下，但很快他便笑了：  
“好，明年就结婚。那么后年呢？陆想好后年的生日的事了吗？”

“后年？那就陪天哥一起装点一下新家吧，海边一定有很多好看的贝壳。”  
“那再之后呢？再之后的事，陆想好了吗？”  
“再之后……？”

天带着陆仰躺在车座上，这一次，他知道陆没在看星星，他的弟弟的眼中只有他而已。  
但那一刻，陆的眼神似乎迷茫了片刻，可又很快闪烁过光辉：  
“再之后，我会一直陪着天哥。”  
陆在这么说着的同时握紧了天的手：  
“每一个生日都会和天哥幸幸福福地过，每一天都会和天哥在一起。”  
“陆，我们一起努力活下去吧。”  
天带着陆的手，就和他们出逃城市的那夜一样，虔诚地往对方的指尖吻去。  
“每一个，每一个生日，我都会和陆一起过的，永远永远。”

+++++++++

——永远对身患不治之症的他们来说或许是一个伪命题，但又为何不能认为，“永远”对他们来说同样是存在的。

在向那支四人商队问候过早安后，跟着那边稍大的货车，天和陆一如既往地发动了他们的车子，继续沿着沙风吹拂下那条几乎看不到远方尽头的公路向前行驶。这次司机换成了天，陆坐在副驾，无聊地哼着平时他常会在CD机里播放的摇滚乐。  
陆的歌声很快就停下了，他撑着下巴，很快又转头看向天：  
“天哥。”  
“什么事？”

“那个，枣先生找你说的事，其实我……”  
陆顿了顿，之后又摇了摇头：  
“没什么，我好像不是很介意了，天哥就算什么都不告诉我也没关系。”  
陆说着看向远处，他眯眼笑着，目光投向很远很远：  
“我只是想和天哥一起走下去，就算没有多少时间也没关系，因为光是这一年，对我来说就已经足够了。”

“陆。”  
天抬起手，为他的弟弟掸下发间的风沙：  
“向前走吧，我们的路还很长。”

向前走吧，尽管死神就跟在他们的身后，尽管现在他们一无所有。  
但还是向前走吧。

—END—


End file.
